


Diagnostics

by bearonthecouch



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But Is Not Completely Wrong This Time, F/M, Jyn is Off Screen, K-2SO Gives Terrible Advice, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearonthecouch/pseuds/bearonthecouch
Summary: "I am not attracted to Jyn Erso."“Your body temperature rises whenever you are in close proximity to her. Or thinking about her. Your heart rate increases. You're doing it now.”





	Diagnostics

“We launch for Scarif at 0800, Captain. Get some rest.”

 

Cassian nods, scrubbing his hands over his face. 0800. That's just under 8 hours from now. He has been running and gunning since Jedha, nothing but snatched naps in a jumpseat for days. The possibility of a full night’s unbroken rest is an unbelievable gift. He couldn't have been happier if Mon Mothma had just handed him the winning ticket to the Corellian lottery.

 

He smiles at her, that warm smile with a twinkle in his eye that makes her think he’s flirting even when he isn’t. She just shakes her head slightly and turns back to the information displays spread out before her. Cassian shrugs, and leaves her to it.

 

He doesn't have permanently assigned barracks here, he’s not here often enough. But the old temple that they're using for a base has plenty of empty rooms, and several of them have been converted to rack rooms for soldiers like him to get some sleep in between mission briefings or while waiting on repairs. He heads for the nearest one, up a narrow staircase into a dimly lit hall.

 

“Cassian.”

 

He nearly jumps out of his skin. Squinting into the shadows, he can just barely make out the familiar shape of a formerly Imperial security droid looming over him.

 

“K2. What do you want? I thought you were letting the techs run diagnostics.”

 

“The diagnostics are finished. You will be pleased to know I am performing optimally.”

 

“Great. That’s great.”

 

He pushes open the door to his left. Four military cots crammed into a narrow room, with just barely enough space to walk between them. All of them are unoccupied. He tosses his boots and his bag under the one to the immediate right of the door and then pulls off his jacket, balling it up in his hands and then tucking it under his head to use as a pillow. He lets his eyes slip closed.

 

“Cassian.”

 

“ _What?”_

 

“ _You_ are not performing optimally.”

 

“I'm just tired, K2. If you shut up, I can get some sleep.”

 

He can hear the droids clanking footsteps, coming closer. He lets his eyes open a tiny crack.

 

“Cassian.”

 

Cassian sighs, swings his legs over the side of the cot and sets them on the floor. He looks up at K2. The droid’s head almost hits the room’s low ceiling. The droid’s metallic feet are almost stepping on his own.

 

“Will you at least stop hovering? It's creepy.”

 

“I prefer to be called intimidating.”

 

“Fine. It's intimidating. You're intimidating. Will you please sit down?”

 

K-2SO steps over to the cot across from Cassian’s and settles his body atop it.

 

“What do you want, K2?”

 

“You find Jyn Erso attractive. It is compromising your performance. You do not think logically when you are near her.”

 

_He didn't pull the trigger._

 

Galen Erso was in his sights, and he didn't pull the trigger.

 

Cassian shakes his head, fiercely. “I am not attracted to Jyn Erso.”

 

His skin flushes at the memory of every touch they've shared. They've spent a lot of time in close contact over the past several days.

 

It's just a mission. She’s just a girl. Woman. Whatever. She’s a _criminal_.

 

And it's not like she's going to stick around.

 

“Your body temperature rises whenever you are in close proximity to her. Or thinking about her. Your heart rate increases.” K-2SO tilts his head. His electronic eyes brighten. “You're doing it now.”

 

“You don’t have any idea what I'm thinking about.”

 

“You are thinking about Jyn Erso.”

 

“I'm thinking about how I'm going to strangle you. And we are not having this conversation.”

 

“We are very much having this conversation. Also, I do not breathe. Strangling me would not result in the outcome you desire.”

 

Cassian grinds his teeth. “Go away, K2. Let me sleep.”

 

“Perhaps if you had sexual intercourse with Jyn Erso, you would not be so distracted. I can find her for you.”

 

“What?! No!”

 

Cassian is now so flustered he can barely force out the words. K-2SO keeps staring at him with those unblinking lights in his tin-can head.

 

“You have had sexual intercourse with attractive females before high risk missions in the past.”

 

“This is different. There are… regs.” It's the first excuse Cassian can think of. He clings to it.

 

“Jyn Erso is not Alliance personnel. The fraternization regulations you are referring to do not apply in this situation.”

 

Cassian knew that, of course he did.

 

The jumpseats on the U-Wing are so close together that they’d practically been sitting on top of one another when they used them.

 

They'd lain side by side behind a makeshift barricade on Jedha, hands almost touching as they waited for the stormtrooper patrols to pass.

 

He could have left her on Eadu. After Galen was dead, did it matter what happened to his daughter?

 

Instead of leaving her, he'd wrapped her up in a waterproof blanket and combed the tangles out of her rain-soaked hair with his fingers and told her she was in shock. She probably was, but he isn't much better.

 

K2 is right. He isn't thinking logically.

 

“Cassian.”

 

“ _No_ , K2.”

 

“Fine.” K-2SO makes a hissing sound, followed by a click. Cassian understands it to be something like a disappointed sigh.

 

The droid is not the only one who is disappointed.

 

Cassian rolls onto his stomach, burying his face in his jacket. There is a depressing ache between his legs. He is still pretending not to think about Jyn Erso.

 

“Power down, K2,” he mutters. “We both need to get some sleep.”

 


End file.
